


When Your Soul Embarks

by KaliTracer



Series: Follow You Into the Dark [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, M/M, Pre-The Force Awakens, amensia, mentions of -, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo meets with someone willing to do the impossible to get his son back from Supreme Leader Snoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Soul Embarks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, this was not what I wanted to write but somehow my brain finds a new pairing and then goes "Hey, you know what would be the most heartbreaking...."
> 
> And then I write.

Maz stops at the beginning of the hall, and gestures to the door at the other end.

“I put him in there,” she says.

Han nods, taking a step forward when she reaches out to grab his arm. He pauses looking down at her and her sudden sad filled eyes.

“I’m sorry about your son,” she whispers. Her grip tightens briefly before she releases him. She clasps her hands together in front of her. 

Nodding, Han takes the long steps toward the door. He punches the button on the keypad on the side and the door slides open. Walking through he sees a tall black hooded figure standing in the middle of the room. Glancing around, he notes its empty state and breaths a sigh of relief.

“I was surprised to hear from you,” he says, as the door closes behind him.

“Were you?” the voice barely sounds like Han knows it should. He hesitates another step forward.

“What you said about the message from…Ben, was that true?” He can barely say his son’s name and he hates how it sticks to the back of his throat.

“Would I lie?” The figure turns, but Han still can’t see past the hood.

“And what you’re willing to do…you know what that would mean right? Joining the Dark Side, you would never be the same. I don’t know that I could ask that of you,” Han shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t do it for you. I’m doing it for him.” A pale hand comes up to rub at the face hidden by the hood’s shadow.

“Snoke is too powerful, you would never get close enough to reverse wh-he took my son from me!” Han yells, the anger too fresh in his blood.

A hand snatches back the hood, fabric revealing bright red hair and a pale face with a shaggy matching beard.

“Snoke took him from me too!” Hux shouts back.

Forcing himself to calm, Han nods his head. Tears spring to his eyes but he can’t let them fall.

“I know, Hux, I know. I lost my son. I can’t lose my son-in-law,” he says.

That forces the other man back, wiping at the dark half-circles under his eyes. Hux sniffs and shakes his head.

“You know we weren’t wed,” he says, slumping forward, the fight gone from him too. “Ben needed to be a Jedi first. He needed his uncle’s approval.”

“Luke wanted him to complete his training before taking that step. He wanted him to be able to handle the fear,” Han says. “You’re both so young, he was afraid that Ben would follow…”

Hux shoots him a glare.

“And look what Snoke has done, anyway! He’s pulled Ben down that path! He brain washed and conditioned him so that-that-He doesn’t even recognize _me_!” Hux says, taking a pained breath.

“Imagine what he would do to you,” Han says. “He could twist you until you ended up doing what he wanted without you ever having a chance to fight back.”

“I can’t let Ben stay there,” he whispers. “He’s alone, Han. He’s doesn’t remember me. He doesn’t know he’s loved. That-that bastard _hurt_ him and took him so far from me. I ca-I can’t leave him there.”

“And I can’t let you walk in there!” Han all but screams this time, gesturing wide with his arm.

Hux freezes and straightens up. “Good thing I wasn’t asking your permission.” He pulls the hood back up, the shadow falling over his face. Han grips his forehead tightly as Hux sweeps by him.

“Please, Hux, Snoke _will_ kill you,” Han pleads, swiveling in a last effort.  The door slides open as he finishes and Hux freezes at the entrance. He half turns back to him.

“I’m willing to _die_ for Ben, Han. Are _you_?”

The hooded man marches down the long hall, cut off from Han’s view when the door slides closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not cross posted on ff.net. You can find it on my [TUMBLR](http://www.kaliwritesfic.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
